hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 21 (2011)
'Some × Brother × Trouble '''is the 21st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on March 04, 2012. Overview ''After Gon learned why Killua had been disqualified, he was furious with Gittarackur, or rather, Killua's older brother Illumi. Summary Gon confronts Illumi during the meeting regarding the Hunter Exam. He tells Illumi to apologize to Killua, and tells him that Illumi doesn't have the right to become Killua's brother. Gon grabs Illumi's right arm, and breaks it. Instead of apologizing, Gon convinces Illumi to him where Killua is. Illumi responds by saying that Gon sounds like as if Killua was kidnapped. Gon explains that Killua was manipulated by Illumi, making it appear like kidnapping. Netero interrupts their conversation, as the meeting also focuses on Killua's situation. Both Kurapika and Leorio have defended Killua, but to no avail. Kurapika explains that Killua had been acting differently during his match. He believes that Illumi hynotized Killua into killing others. Leorio adds that the attack happened during his match with Bodora, making it possible that Killua was trying to help him. In other words, Leorio should be the one disqualified, not Killua. Netero tells them that these are mere speculations, and there were no clear signs of manipulation. During the match, it is clear that Bodoro had more experience. But when it comes to combat ability, Leorio has the advantage. So why would Killua help Leorio? This was the point Netero tries to prove. Pokkle enters the conversation by questioning Kurapika's win against Hisoka. After Hisoka whispered something to him, the former immediately admitted his defeat. Pokkle is wondering, what did Hisoka told Kurapika? He wonders if there was some sort of bargain between Kurapika and Hisoka. Kurapika refuses to tell anything, and if Pokkle considers Kurapika's win as strange, a victory by default would be equally strange. Gon interrupts all of them, saying that there's no need to question everyone's win. What only matters is that they have all passed. He believes that Killua would have passed but unfortunately, he didn't. Once he rescues Killua, he will never let Illumi see Killua again. Illumi tries to touch Gon, but he becomes wary and backs away. Netero interrupts again, this time agreeing with Gon's statement about passing the exam. He gives Beans the signal to continue the orientation, starting with introducing the Hunter's License. After that, Netero declares the seven examinees to be Hunters. Outside, Gon confronts Illumi again. He continues to ask the Zoldyck to tell him where Killua is. Illumi tells him that taking Killua away is a bad idea. Kurapika and Leorio appear behind Gon, as they want to rescue Killua as well. Illumi finally gives in and tells them where Killua is. He is back to their home, Kukuroo Mountain. After Gon and his friends left, Hisoka appears behind Illumi. All locals know where the Zoldycks live, so there's no harm if Gon knows it as well. Illumi now knows that Gon has incredible potential, that's why Hisoka waits for him to grow up. But that makes him more dangerous. Illumi thinks of killing Gon, but Hisoka warns him. If Illumi touches Gon, he will face the consequences. Back to Gon and his friends, Leorio asks Kurapika if he knows where Kukuroo Mountain is. Even though he doesn't know where it is, they can still search about it online. Hanzo then bids them farewell, as he will go back to his country. Pokkle also leaves, and apologizes to Kurapika about before. Inside the building, Kurapika searches about Kukuroo Mountain. It is 3,772 meters high and located in the Republic od Padokia. Later that day, they set off to Killua's home and rescue him. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga and Anime Differences Trivia Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)